Shadow of An Enemy
by Sayuri Ohitsujiza
Summary: The Nashiyuta War...Thats were I thought it all began...I was so wrong." A shadow inu daiyoukai woman struggles to learn the truth about her origin but how can she when she is made a slave to Naraku as his personal assassin...SessxOC...FIRST FANFIC...
1. Beginning of Nightfall

**First FanFic, no flames plz!!**

**I do not own inuyasha! If i did...well then...I wouldn't be here!!!

* * *

**

_"You fool, how dare you challenge me! Your leader, I am the reason your worthless hide is able to breathe today! Die for your insolence..." The words of your lord echoed in your brain. It seemed to be then when you'd lost all control, when you made your mistake..._

Years, yes it seemed to be centuries ago when it all happened. You admitted that you'd been weak in your mind to make the decisions you did back then, but now it was far too late to regret anything. Times had changed, and Edo was more dangerous than ever. Constantly new youkai appeared and were reeking havoc on the human villages of feudal Japan. Lords and samurai tried to rise to meet the new challenges, but none could do so, all weak and frail. , None able to overthrow the cause of the sudden turmoil over the land. The very cause that seemed to save you, rescued you from sudden death...

It was raining. Just like it was that night...

"_My lord, the 9th infantry has been destroyed and there is no solider man enough to protect the village, if we do not act now we will surely lose the last youkai village of this region to those humans." You informed._

_The rain had been pouring all night long, the army of the northern Nashiyuta mountain region was being pushed back rapidly by humans. For at least 3 years this war had been going on, killing a many number of youkai and humans, all over a few youkai settling on the edge of the territory which bordered human lands. At first it seemed like an easy battle to win, youkai vs. human. Heh, it should have been easy.  
But it progressed to end up being an all out blood bath. Priestess and monks, youkai slayers and all kinds of human youkai exterminators showed up to eliminate the youkai presence in the mountain. First a few then hundreds then thousands..._

_The Nashiyuta war was a lost cause, not one human had been killed prior that would cause such an uprising, the regional youkai disliked contact with mortals and kept their distance. But now it was known that they were there and they proceeded to eliminate all villages in the region, for mortal expansion._

_You'd just emerged from the battlefields, battered and exhausted. Boots, hakama and haori smudged with mud and blood. You'd come to the General's tent to discuss the state of the final front. General Yatsunama seemed to be uninterested with the cause , maybe because you were a woman in a man's war, but it was your duty to serve your region. You had the skill and ability as a daiyoukai, and excelled to become the generals closest servant, and the highest ranked assassin of the region._

_"Withdraw troop support, we have lost."_

_His voice low as he looked at the maps about the tents interior. , Uninterested in the fact that the war was unfavorably wavering in the winds of defeat. That his people would die soon. ...And ever more so that the residents of the village were your own family… He sighed, the slight movement in his shoulders made is armor shift, and he turned golden hazel eyes hard and harsh as he looked at you. You seemed to make note of the every detail in his appearance, his black loose silky hair messily pulled into a top knot. A few wisps falling in front of his eyes and neck. His red haori layered underneath his gold tinted armor. ..Black hakama and boots, tinted gold but the fire in the tent… He spoke..._

_"You have my condolences for your loss, it a tragedy for me as well..."_

_Your lungs constricted as you realized that Yatsunama was allowing your family to die._

_"What? You couldn't... you couldn't mean that. General these are our people, our kind you'd let them die! ...As well as my family, OUR family… My father trusted you..."_

_"I cannot help that the war was lost. As for your father, he knew that the chances of this happening were great, he married you off for a reason."_

_"You bastard..." You snarled. The war was nearing its tragic end and so would your family without his help. The man your father entrusted you to wed would cowardly decline to save his own hide._

_"You will learn your place and know it at all times. I am your general and you ought not to forget that. Now go and relieve the troops!" He barked raspy._

_"I serve you no longer, you coward!" You snapped._

_Things were so very cloudy during that time. It Was all of a sudden incredibly warm, your heart pounded as quickly as you saw something never before seen in Yatsunama, once so kind and gentle towards you, now changing when his rank was threatened._

_"You fool, how dare you challenge me! Your leader, I am the reason your worthless hide is able to breathe today! Die for your insolence..."_

_You gasped as he pulled his blade eyes narrowing as he approached, you turned and darted from out of the tent only to be stuck in the thick mud outdoors. You landed on your rump as you turned to see Yatsunama stalking you, emerging from the tent and raising his blade over his head._

_"You'd kill me?" You asked wisps of hair pulling from out of your high ponytail over your face._

_"I have no use for a wretch of a mate such as yourself. Die."_

_You waited for the blow to come but a deep raspy voice seemed to interject just seconds before he could deliver._

_"Don't you believe that killing her would be a grave mistake on your part, surely the woman is more skilled than you are?"_

_Yatsunama turned eyes ice cold as he glared in the direction of the shadowy figure._

_"Who are you to interrupt me, General Yatsunama of Nashiyuta?"_

_"Ha-ha, Who am I you ask?"_

_"Yes fool, tell me your name while me patience lingers."_

_His attention turned to you._

_"Woman, do you intend to allow this man to destroy you? For what purpose? Apparently your priorities are in question. Do you wish to be saved or would you want to die?"_

_That question... Burned into your memory..._

_"I-I-- Yes. I do not wish to die here."_

_"SILENCE! Tell me your name!" Yatsunama exclaimed._

_"Very well. So you wish to know, I'll tell you."_

_The longest pause you'd ever heard in your life came._

_Then came the sound of a sharp clash as if metal had met metal head on, then the sound of a clean cut as muscles severed and the sound of a last breath taken._

_"My name is Naraku."_

_Yatsunama gasped for air as a spear-like object withdrew from his body. Blood stained his once perfect yukata, as he fell to his knees he dropped his blade and spoke your name for the last time..._

_"Yuri..."_

* * *

Yes that had been 50 years ago when Naraku saved you from Yatsunama's rage, but you'd never forget who he had been before that. Always sweet and nice, gentle and wise. Caring... But now, was dead. Done in by your savior, but truly done in by you.

You still had nightmares about him, about how he looked that night.

* * *

From there Naraku came to you, and helped you up. Tall with wavy black hair, crimson eyes and pale skin. A devilish smirk and strange armor.

He'd saved you from death, but only to acquire something in return. You loyalty to him. He opted to have you serve him as his personal assassin carrying out missions from day to day. You agreed hoping that your life would be better, that he'd be better to serve than Yatsunama.

You were wrong.

Naraku was an evil, manipulative, cowardly, sickening bastard who was steady plotting something, using those who he knew nothing of for his own reasons. Who knew how many people he'd crossed and how many that sought him out to kill him? Even his own incarnations wanted nothing to do with his trickery.

You took care of those people who wanted to kill him.

Mostly the lot of them were low level guards with a bad attitude and a grudge against anyone they came into contact with. Always seeking a fight, wanting to better themselves to destroy your despicable lord and redeem themselves enough to right however Naraku had defiled their worthless honor...

Yes your life was rather monotonous, a never ending cycle of constant stupidity. Somehow you'd become accustomed to it though, adopting an annoyed disposition and low tolerance for any other youkai, you'd changed from the loving and caring girl you'd been before disaster struck...

There was no turning back now...

You'd were knee deep into a great mess you and you alone had created, and you swore to fix things.

Naraku had your life... You'd promised to serve him as long as he protected your family from the human raids of the Nashiyuta war, but to your dismay, it was beyond his power...

Before Naraku could even form a barrier around the village, your parents and families fate had been sealed. Leaving you locked and chained to Naraku...

Yuri, your name...

Your identity, pff...

You yourself couldn't even figure out how you'd become this...this...abomination of a daiyoukai being. Serving someone? Below you. Even more regretting your past? Beyond you.

It only frustrated you to remember, but the past was the past and you'd have to let it go to get anywhere in the future.

You sighed sitting on the small zabuton cushion on the elevated tatami surface on the exterior of the wooden little house you'd adopted as your own. The eave of the house made of wood protected you from the on-coming rain as it drizzled down from the dark heavens of the night...

You had a great appreciation for nature and it's small wonders...

"Hmm." You chuckled to yourself a little.

Summer had it's ups and downs, for one it was so hot and humid in Edo. How could one breathe whilst under a thick and heavy layer of stupid armor, a necessary elective? Those who did without it rarely lived to deal with the hindrance a second time. But then again maybe it was one of those strange hints to those who felt they didn't need it, although it became quite overwhelming at times...

A rumble in the distant skies brought your attention to another climate change associated with summer. Lightning storms...

Nights that there were lightning storms there was always a potential fight about the area... You smirked slightly. So another fool sought you out? Word was getting around that to get to Naraku one would have to take out his assassin. You.

So far none had succeeded...

**

* * *

**

**DESCRIPTION**

Yuri Yamatara

Species: Shadow Inu Daiyoukai  
Age: 21  
Personality: Immensely Strong, laid-back, easily annoyed, smart mouthed, virtuous , doubtful sometimes, sweet, funny, intelligent, brave, compassionate, tender, and faithful and loyal. You find fighting of any kind relaxing. You are drawn to strong people. You are a very loyal friend and caring person once someone gets pass your EXTREMELY tough exterior. You may tend to be reclusive when it comes to subjects that are more sensitive. Your fun loving and kind of enjoy a bit of excitement or adrenaline.

Description: sun tanned skin, long straight jet blue-black hair w/ bangs with the rest hanging down to about your thighs. With dark azure eyes that change colors ever now and then. Your about 5'6 and 130 pounds with a slim build but proportioned and curvy. Exceptionally beautiful and you have two black stripes across your cheekbones, wrists and ankles.

You wear a light lavender kimono top that has darker lavender sakura flowers across the neck line and sleeves with darker lavender samurai hakama pants and a white obi with light and dark lavender flowers stitched into it, a feminine set of armor that is silverish blue with black trim, long gray fingerless gloves and a pair of black boots.

You also wear a long dress like blue black and white kimono top that splits at the waist down allowing movement in it with a set of armor, tied up with a black and blue sash. Under the long kimono top you wear black hakama pants with white and blue flower patterns at the bottom of the leg along with matching boots. You on occasion were a slim fluffed white fur pelt around your shoulders.

Weapons: You carry arm blades equipped, and a large demon sword called the Gale blade similar to the tetsiaga but w/o the fur, is a lot smaller, much more sleek and more feminine looking and has a longer sword handle with a powder blue hilt that you carry across your back strapped around you. You also have a kick boxing style of fighting when you do not have a weapon. So even without a weapon, you're still lethal.

Abilities: You are able to disguise your form using shadows and light, sometimes even becoming invisible. You are extremely fast and strong. You can create barriers like Naraku has and destroy human barriers as well.

Techniques:

Shadow Run- You are able to become invisible and travel through any shadows that are near you. You cannot jump from shadow to shadow but if the shadows touch, you can travel the path they create. Best for use in forests or shady areas for stealthy or quick movement.

Clash of the Dragon: An energy barrier as strong as Naraku's.

Ire of the Dragon: Energy blasts that dispels spiritual energy of a human barrier and weakens a demonic aura.

_Sword - Gale blade  
_

Thunder Barrage- a huge wind scar like blast of energy that zigzags in the direction you aim but hits MANY random targets. Destroys anything in its path.

Lightning Rage- A focused blast on the heart of the aura of an enemy and it dispels barriers and destroys in one blow. A newer move you are still working on.

Crushing Tides-. A huge energy blast that takes the form of a sea dragon swallowing everything that it comes into contact with.

_Weapon - Arm blades_

Honatasan- A rapid fire of energy blasts with the swing of your arms.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you like the beginning, R&R. It starts out in first person it'll change later...**


	2. My Wrath

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha!!!**

**R&R, no flames, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**My Wrath...**

Thunder cracked raucously above in the heavens.

Was there no peace for you?

You sighed as another strike of lightning answered your brooding question; you took on a last sip from the small ceramic teacup in your hands savoring the warm tea sweetened by a dab of honey you'd purchased in a market earlier that day. It was a pleasing taste and contrasted what the event of the night would be like perfectly. It was sweet and warm, enlightening...

You wouldn't need to say more to get the point across.

You looked down at the cup on the mat you sat on. It too had fine features you'd hardly ever took the time to actually admire. It was just a cup before, a plain cup used for the occasional filling and empting; water, tea, sake what ever the need be at the time. You picked the little mug up and held it in one hand and with the other felt the texture of the small dragon engravings done so skillfully and well crafted. You wondered who made the mug; it had to be one of a kind, or maybe there were thousands of copies just like it floating about...But this cup was yours so it had some originality to it.

You smiled; the little mysteries in life were the ones worth seeking. Who made the cup being excluded of course but it lead to a very important fact nonetheless...

And it was with that cup that all hell broke loose...

A cut thought the warm stagnant air by an arrow, was all that was needed to obliterate that ceramic cup in your palm. You watched as it burst into hundreds of fragments, all scattering in front of you, to never ever be a ceramic mug again...

You then realized that there were those who walked this earth that didn't care about the little things in life, who thought that they were expendable and unimportant...

Take this archer for instance...

You looked at your hand for a moment and then up to the direction in which the arrow came.

"I hope you have good reason to interrupt my tea break." You said still sitting pulling your gale blade from the sling on your back.

No one answered.

"Damb ninjas..." you muttered to yourself...

You stood under the eave of the little house, just big enough to suit your needs for a place to stay. A humble abode.

The air was beginning to become misty, so ominous and foggy. How you loved a suspenseful fight. You strolled over to the corner of the elevated deck looking down to see how thick the fog was getting. You smiled gleefully. At the end of the deck was a man dressed in gray, gray haori and black hakama with short black hair to be precise. A human with dark coal colored eyes with a glint of anger in them. He rose his bow and knocked an arrow, pulled back and you spoke.

"So. I don't get a proper introduction to my opponent, my to be human you sure are quite rude." You mocked.

"I do not converse with youkai and I will not fall prey to your trickery."

"So I see, no name given to the man who broke my mug, it was quite dear to me. Have you no manners, shooting arrows isn't a good way to gain someone's attention." You continued with your complaints ignoring the threat of an arrow being pointed at you. He would break sooner or later. You knew exactly the resolve a human had to stay and fight a youkai who mocked and toyed with them, it took all of his guts to approach you.

"You will not deter me! I come in"

You cut him off.

"in the name of all that is good? in the name of your family or friends, hell maybe both. But most important you come to bring the fall of the youkai Naraku and all who serve him correct?"

He frowned, you sighed.

"Ah so you wish to fight?"

"Yes wench! Do not patronize me!"

"Wench? Hmm...interesting choice of words."

You remained calm, you smiled and raised your blade.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Yuri Yamatara. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, however short it may be."

The mans eyes widened as you grinned something terrifying.

You charged him and he hurriedly released his arrow a bit too late. It whizzed past your ear cutting air as you leaned forward with your blade, you were but a few feet away when you flipped out from the length of the deck and under the eave of the house outside where the rain began to fall. It splashed to the ground as you looked at the archer on the deck frozen still amazed he was still alive.

"I need room to move, and besides I wouldn't want to hurt my home. I live there of course you know that."

"You needn't worry about where you will live after I am done!" He said jumping out onto the ground. He pulled his katana, and steadied his footing, he sized your stance up and you his. He charged half heartedly hoping to maybe swing wildly and catch you maybe once. You parried instead of dodging, you wanted a fight not a massacre.

He struggled to even push you back a foot as the rain made the ground soft and muddy, he pushed against your blade digging his boots into the ground.

Wrong move.

You pushed against his blade knocking him back a few feet, in flash you were beside him and in what seemed to be shove his eyes widened as if he'd seen the most terrifying thing ever in his life. You blade's length pushed through smooth muscles and vessels and back out with one smooth movement. You looked in front of you and not into his eyes as he stumbled and gasped. You sighed and began to walk away.

"Wait!" he gasped.

"..." You turned and saw him holding onto a rock clutching his side where the nonfatal blow must have been.

"Why couldn't he have just laid there?" you thought.

"You..."

"You weren't worth the waist in time or effort, if you leave it is likely you will not return that is why I let you off the hook." you said conclusively.

"I must finish this!" He said standing.

'You are not an opponent worthy of death by my blade fool, leave now."

He was a die hard. And would have to die hard. He ran towards you in one desperate effort to beat you, you caught him with the gales steel.

"Humph not worth the time..."

You pushed him off your blade, and looked at the little house. You paused.

Even in the rain the smell of ningen blood stained the area...

"Thunder barrage."

You spoke lightly as you summoned a large energy strike from the gale blade, it cut out in the direction of the house haphazardly destroying it in its wake. With the rain and thunder it too was gone. You walked down the path in search of another area.

"Damb idiot, I really liked that house too..." You thought to yourself.

* * *

Hours had passed since your encounter with the young archer at your now desolated home. If you wanted to have any more peace left for the night you would need to get somewhere and fast.

Your eyelids laid heavy by the lack of sleep you'd been getting lately, your patience was void and no longer present to the world around you. It seemed only more and more opponents sought you out each day. Where was the time to be normal? You needed to lay back for maybe just a night, it would do you some good.

As you continued your way through the dense brush, you felt the presence of a village near by. When you left the brush you could see the red orange light of the village glowing incandescently over the area.

"A festival?"

You smiled inwardly, a festival was the perfect way to loosen up if only for a few cups of sake and to hear some music. The scent of freshly made foods and sweets rang out and was carried in the flows of the soft breeze of the night. Food and drink, ah all would be well in this youkai settlement tonight...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. 1 bottle and a half later

Diayoukai can get drunk too!!!

I dont own inuyasha!

R&R, Enjoy!!!

**

* * *

**

**1 bottle and a half later...**

You took in a deep sigh as you came into the village and there were youkai of varied kinds running about, shouting and laughing. You blended in just perfectly; a wandering traveler in search of an entertaining night. You walked down the main road admiring the paper lamps and smells of delicious foods being cooked, elder youkai playing some type of game and children ran about with paper made samurai masks on, chasing and screaming at one another. You smiled as one of the smaller cubs tried to keep up with the older ones and smacked dabbed straight into your legs. He simply smiled and ran off.

You looked around, there was no need to be uptight no wary eyes following your every move. You walked over to the side of the small huts and houses and came across an inn and restaurant.

"Perfect."

You stepped inside and dusted your clothes off before, a maitre d came to you promptly directing you to your seat. She was somewhat plain looking, shorter than the average girl, she couldn't have been any older than 19. She walked up with a smile and you could see small freckles about her rosy red cheeks, her brown eyes glistening with joy from the feeling of the festival. The calf length powdered teal yukata she wore fit her formlessly and was quite common for a waiter in a restaurant, the communal style of her hair, a neat bun, fit her oval face and petite body as well.

"What may I bring you miss? Tea? Water?"

Tea...Your poor cup. You didn't want to bring back memories...

"Sake please. Your two finest bottles." You said dryly before pausing and looking up sweetly with a smile. The servant looked dumbfounded, amazed a lady like woman such as you would consume 2 bottles of fine youkai sake by her lonesome.

"Uh w-w-will you be having guests? I could put down a few extra settings and-"

"No no. Only me, one setting, two bottles. Your not mistaken." You said still looking down.

Her mouth gaped wide like a koi fish.

"uh are you sure you-"

"Yes." you said sharply.

"Of course. I'll be back shortly." she said with a curt bow.

You smiled the night was indeed young, you looked out into the road, as people danced about the village square as small children weaved through the legs of the adults playfully. A dreamy smile played across your lips as the sight filled you with warm and joyous feelings, the paper lamps fluttered in the breeze as the wind pushed and pulled them at will like a kite.

"My lady?"

You were shaken from your daydream.

You cleared your throat promptly,

"Ahem, yes?"

"Your drinks."

"Thank you."

She smiled and nodded before quickly walking away from the table to assist the next customer.

You sighed and poured your first cup and drank it slowly, letting the slow erupting warmth burn through your chest.

You waited...

It hadn't come quite yet...

_**"GOD **__hackcoughhissgasp__** !"**_ you coughed lightly to yourself, looking around swiftly hoping no one would see you causing a scene.

"_What's in __**THIS**_?!" You raised your haori sleeve to your face to shroud your hacking cough setting your cup down quickly. Your face was turning red and a number of other colors as you struggled to breath in-between coughs. Not only did it creep up on its unsuspecting victim it continued to burn- no, hell no - SCALD your throat...

"_**BY THE KAMI'S WHAT THE**_..." you whispered loudly to yourself...

You raised the glass and craned over the table hoping to see the maitre d. You looked down into the glass closely. Sniffing it and then sitting it down again. NOW **THIS** was a worthy opponent...

"My isn't it strong, they say the best brews of sake come from this little village right here."

A strong voice rang out to you. You turned your head up towards where a taller man stood half laughing at you. Your brows furrowed.

"Fine time to tell me that." You finished with a cough.

"Sorry bout that, I just happened to see you." He said kneeling across from you at the table. From the looks of it he appeared to be panda youkai dressed in a white and black haori and black hakama with white obis, long black hair in a long braid and a handsome face that conveyed striking green eyes. He looked about your age and had a fine smile, you pursed your lips slightly before looking down at the cup again. Seeing you were a tough customer, he decided to strike up a conversation.

"You drink by yourself often?" he asked with a smile.

After a pause," What business would it be to you if I did?"

"Hn I am alone as well."

"I see."

"Not very talkative, hm?"

"Not now I suppose. I do not even know you."

"That's the point of talking, to get to know another better?"

"Senseless drabble as well." You took another sip. Coughed lightly and looked at the man you conversed with. He could prove to be...interesting...at least...

"Well my name is Rai, you?"

"I'd rather be nameless, thank you."

"Heh well nameless, may I join you?"

'Company wouldn't be _**so **_bad would it?'

"Yes, only if... no you could never there'd be no sense in it." you placed your drink to your lips.

"What?"

"Beat me in a drinking contest."

He could not believe the words coming from her mouth, a dangerously playful look on her face. He grinned ear to ear.

"You could not be serious."

"Hn scared I'd drink you underneath the table?" She said shining her claws on her haori, uninterestedly.

"Fine then. Waiter!" he yelled as the little lady scurried over.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring me a setting please."

"Yes sir."

Within moments she returned with a glass and napkin in her hand and sat it down in front of the panda youkai in front of her.

"Ready?" He asked holding a cup full of sake right below his nose.

You held yours right below your lips peering over at his face.

"GO." With that command you tossed your head back and let the sake come forth and promptly scrabbled for the bottle to refill your glass before the fine wine could burn you to death. Three shots, four shots, five, by the sixth you were sure that he be passed out by now. Seven, eight, nine, ten... He was beginning to become a little tipsy, his expression loosening up and his posture folding and leaning. Victory was sweet...and burned something awful...

1 bottle and a half later...

hiccup!

"ooo my bob...hiccup I bink I bank oo bunch...oh bami..."

**BAM!!! **

Rai groaned as he lay slew across the table his head slamming against it like a dead weight. It had been after the first bottle when Rai's rational thought and words began to slur. The half of the other bottle was consumed by you who now was sitting with your arms crossed against your chest. You giggled a little and Rai lifted his head.

"I-I-I bost bidn't I?" he asked in-between hiccups.

"Yes, Rai you bost...by half a bottle too..." You sat back and giggled again.

"but but but you bibn't say you ber binbing..."

"binbing, Rai? Binbing? It was a contest you idiot I'm not supposed to tell you I'm winning."

"Well bah..."

You sat and looked at the little restaurant you two had made quite a scene drinking, Rai's bumbling around and your constant telling him to settle down...

"Well Rai that was um...entertaining...I -"

"Just bait a minute, you, you said hiccup-"

"Rai please can you hold your liquor, for the both of our sakes... and your dignity too."

"Hnnnn... baneless...what a craze bane, you know...wats yer uhyea that's it yer bane baneless?"

You opened your mouth to answer the huge pile of drabble that had spewed out like 3 day old milk.

"What?" you looked a little irritated as Rai sat mocking your posture and facial expression.

"You look like...Just stop it Rai." You said...

"uh m-maam?"

"Yes?"

"Its our closing hours and sadly we have no vacancies, you're going to have to leave."

"Oh right." You said standing and paying the tab you had and turned to leave.

" Ma'am? "

You turned and looked at the waiter who was supporting Rai up with one of his arms slung about her shoulder a large frown on her face.

" What a pretty lady! You should be a-a-a bar!!! " You looked at the drunken Rai his long black hair slightly disheveled. He couldn't just be left with the maitre d, not even she deserved that frustration.

" Fine I'll take him home. "

" A BAR I TELL YA A BAR!!!!" Rai spun his head around screaming most unceremoniously as you and the waiter changed places and you walked out towards the door.

" Shut up! And its a star, why would she be a bar!? "

" oh you two, baneless... "

" ugh... "

* * *

heheh Enjoy? Hope you did! 


End file.
